


Something Wonderful

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Spoilers in the Notes, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba become parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic ages ago (6+ months) and never had the courage to post it. But other people have been posting DMMd babyfic lately, so I figured... why not?
> 
> How babby is formed: they combined Noz and Aoba's genes, stuck them into a few ova that were emptied of genetic contents, stuck them in a surrogate and bam, babies. That concept is still kind of theoretical in our world, but considering they made Aoba and Sei in a lab in canon, I can see this as something that would be possible in DMMd's canon.

It was something they'd joked about when they were younger; when they had just moved to Germany together and everything was new, when it had been too early to say whether things would go that far between them and the answer to everything had been 'maybe'. As they'd grown older and nothing had changed between them, they'd started to consider it more seriously. Somewhere around the start of their tenth year together, they decided the time was right.

There had been so much to think about and discuss; some of them were things they had to talk through with doctors, like the chance of Noiz's former condition being inherited. Some were essential things, like finding a surrogate and a reliable doctor. Others were simply idle chatter, like guesses on gender and gentle arguing about names, or Noiz asking Aoba whether Scrap could somehow be hereditary (that one had prompted a phone call to Tae; it turned out that it wasn't likely but there was no way to know for sure).

The nine months following their decision to go ahead with it were both the longest and shortest of Noiz's life; at first time seemed to crawl, but then the next thing he knew Tae was arriving from Midorijima to help with the last minute preparations and initial changes, and Aoba was frustrated that they hadn't finished setting up furniture or painting nursery walls. As it turned out, the night that they got the phone call from the hospital saying that labour had started was the night they managed to finish getting everything ready. Noiz snorted and fidgeted with the car keys as he watched Aoba run around looking for something or other -- which turned out to be the car keys he'd been holding -- and wondered how the hell time had gone so fast, how weird it was that they'd have to start acting like responsible adults. Aoba looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating when Tae smacked them both over the head and told them to calm down and get over to the hospital before the whole thing was over with.

After watching the previous months rush past in the blink of an eye, Noiz was forced to endure the longest wait he'd ever experienced for their family to finally grow. His last few childless hours were spent watching Aoba pace circles around the waiting room, hands by his side, knuckles white. Noiz wanted to tell him to stop, but he felt like he'd be sick if he opened his mouth. A few hours later, he'd finally gotten Aoba to sit down and try to rest when a nurse came to tell them that they'd have to come now if they wanted to witness the birth. 

That had caused Aoba to look even paler than before, and he grasped Noiz's hand like a lifeline all the way to the delivery room. Noiz didn't know what the hell he was feeling, but for some reason, he wanted to laugh out loud. Little brats already had perfect timing and they weren't even born yet. Noiz squeezed Aoba's hand then, and thankfully the bone-crushing grip he got in return was enough to stop him from laughing. That was probably a good thing, considering his body had since reverted to feeling like hell.

As it turned out, they arrived just in time to see the first of their children come into the world. After that, it had all been so quick -- but as disgusting as possible, Noiz thought -- and it was only a matter of minutes before the nurse was pushing a tiny bundle into his arms and hurriedly congratulating him on his firstborn son. 

Noiz stood there, holding the squirming, screaming bundle of blankets in his arms until Aoba was holding an identical bundle in his own arms and saying "thank you" over and over to their surrogate, apparently unable to do anything more but express his gratitude and make a poor attempt at holding back tears. 

Comparatively, Noiz didn't know what the hell to say. He stood silently, waiting for Aoba until the doctor indicated in a kind but firm voice that their surrogate needed to be taken care of, and that they should spend time with their babies instead of hovering around. 

The walk to the hospital nursery seemed to stop the crying, at least; the nurse chatted happily the whole way about how excited they must have been when they found out they were expecting twins and how smoothly the entire process had gone. Aoba chatted back, gently cradling their second son in his arms like he'd been doing it his whole life. Noiz could only keep quiet wonder how Aoba did it, because the only thing he could do when a question was directed as him was nod and hum.

Once they were at the nursery, the doctor performed a few standard examinations, most of which left both babies crying and Noiz realised with some irritation that it already made his heart twinge with guilt to hear it. Afterwards, the nurse showed them how to change and dress their babies -- something which Aoba did first try, while Noiz took 5 attempts just to do the nappy right -- and left them to their own devices with two bottles of formula in a quiet room down the hall. Sitting down next to Aoba with a soft sigh of relief, Noiz gently rested their firstborn son on his forearm and guided the bottle to his mouth. Noiz let out a sigh of relief when he latched onto the bottle without so much as a single cry or whimper, after he applied just the slightest bit of pressure. He couldn't help but laugh when their second-eldest protested against Aoba trying to feed him with a loud wail.

"Well, you had to get something right the first time," Aoba said with a soft laugh as he finally calmed their other child and got him feeding. Noiz pouted at that, but Aoba just laughed louder and leaned over to briefly rest his forehead on Noiz's shoulder, a quick sign of affection before he turned his attention back to their second son. "Don't worry, we'll both get plenty of practice at everything."

Now that all four of them were settled, it was the perfect chance for Noiz to get his first proper look at his children. Well, there wasn't much to say about how they looked at the moment; purple and puffy and swollen, with slightly misshapen heads and probably still covered in who-knows-what. It wasn't until Noiz gently ran the side of one finger over the crown of his son's head that he noticed that his hair -- more like _fuzz_ \-- was fine, but that it was a familiar, unmistakeable shade of blue.

"He has your hair," Aoba said, and Noiz looked over at their other son and saw that Aoba was right; by the looks of things, he also had a lot more of it than his brother did. 

Well, it didn't matter how they looked in the end. They were their children and they were perfect just because of that, no matter how purple and squashed they looked now. 

Aoba threaded one finger through their second son's tiny palm and grinned when he grabbed the finger in his fist and held on. Noiz tried to do the same, but got no response; it was only then that he realised that their eldest son had fallen asleep. As if on cue, their other child let out an exaggerated yawn.

"Come on," Noiz said, "we should put the little brats to sleep."

Aoba scoffed and got to his feet, placing the baby against his chest and gently kissing the top of his head as he went. "If I thought you meant that, I'd kick you back through the doors to the waiting room."

Noiz smiled, hummed and did the same as he stood, gently brushing his cheek against the fine, soft hairs on their son's head.

"They're finally here, huh," Aoba murmured, and he gave Noiz a look so full of happiness that he could feel warmth blooming in his chest at the mere sight.

For the first time since they'd arrived at the hospital, he felt reassured. Like he could actually do this, actually raise and cherish and care for their sons and be _good_ at it.

"Yeah," he replied, and he matched Aoba's smile as they walked back to the nursery.


End file.
